Beating Me Down
by Syreina
Summary: Seth knows he deserves to pay for what he did to the shield but is this too much. Warning: abuse/blood Song is Falling away from me by Korn
1. Chapter 1

Hey I'm feeling tired

My time is gone today

You flirt with suicide

Sometimes that's ok

Seth closes his eyes as he watches Hunter laugh at the monitor. Dean was in another match where the authority thought he had no chance to win. Seth though knew better then to count his ex team mate out. Dean was a fighter and he could win. He had to win Seth thought to himself.

Seth looks around the locker room and glares at everyone in it since they aren't paying attention. Roman and Dean didn't know why he turned his back on them, why he walked away and they never will. They'll never know that he did this to protect them to keep them safe.

Hear what others say

I'm here standing hollow

Falling away from me

Falling away from me

Day is here fading

That's when I would say

Seth shifts in his seat finally looks at his feet as he hears Dean's music hit and the curse from Hunter. Dean won and Seth knows what's coming next. Seth doesn't breath and doesn't move as Hunter turns to him. Seth doesn't need to see Hunter to see the anger on his face. Hunter blames him everytime something goes wrong.

I flirt with suicide

Sometimes kill the pain

I can always say

'It's gonna be better tomorrow'

Falling away from me

Falling away from me

The punch that knocks Seth down, Seth isn't sure where it came from. Seth just falls to the ground, knowing if he fights back it's worse. The kick to his back makes him cry out. He knows he'll need a lot of make up to cover the bruises that will cover his body. He whimpers as Hunter knots his hand in his hair and pulls him up so that he's forced to stand. Hunter's face is in his as Hunter hisses that maybe the golden boy needs some new lessons in how to keep silent. Stephanie goes to the desk in the office and opens the drawer pulling out the handcuffs. She hands them to Randy who gladly takes them and yanks Seth over to him, hand cuffing Seth's hands in front of him. He then pulls Seth's hands above his head and attaches it the light fixture.

Beating me down

Beating me beating me

Down, down

Into the ground

Screaming so sound

Beating me, beating me

Down, down

Into the ground

Seth whimpers as he lays on the ground at Hunter feet in a pool of his own blood an hour later. He closes his eyes and curls more into himself as Randy kicks him in the back again and squats down, hissing at him that next time they would be nicer if he would just shut up. Seth nods and whimpers softly that he will. The authority leave the room, leaving Seth there to try and get off the floor himself. Seth slowly crawls over the couch and uses it to try and stand. His hand though slips because it's cover in blood and he falls to the ground with a cry.

(Falling away from me)

It's spinning round and round

(Falling away from me)

It's lost and can't be found

(Falling away from me)

It's spinning round and round

(Falling away from me)

So down

Dean pauses outside the door and looks at Roman with a confused look when he hears Seth's cry. He tries the door and frowns when it's locked. Seth inside the room, calls out hoarsely for who ever it is to go away... He tries to stand again but gives up when the pain rips through him from his ribs. He knows something is broken and he is trapped unable to stand or move anymore. Roman glares at the door knowing it's Seth in there but he knows that cry means somethings wrong. Dean turns to leave but then pauses himself, and turns to Roman knowing that they can't just walk away this time.

Beating me down

Beating me, beating me

Down, down

Into the ground

Screaming so sound

Beating me, beating me

Down, down

Into the ground

Seth lays there wondering if this time he would finally die. The blood coming from his back is making him dizzy. Randy had done a number on his back with his belt. Seth doesn't think for a moment that anyone would care if died on this floor. He's barely aware of the door being kicked open and then the scream from Dean. Seth frowns softly as dean appears above him, telling him it will be OK. Why was Dean upset. He had hurt them both so much they should be happy he was like this. He knew he deserved it so why where they so upset.

Pressing me, they won't go away

So I pray, go away

It's falling away from me

Dean picks Seth up and carries him out of the office. Roman looks at the blood on the smaller man and on the floor and follows, his anger starting to surface but he pushes it down, knowing Dean and Seth need him. Dean carries Seth to the trainer's room. Seth stares blankly at Dean as he carries him and his hand reaches up. He touches Dean's cheek, leaving a trail of blood on it as he runs his fingers over Dean's cheek. The trainer sees Seth and reacts instantly, calling for help from the others in the room. Seth is put on the table and Dean backs up, to the wall. He slides down the wall to squat watching the trainers help Seth. Dean's own anger and shock making everything hazzy.

Beating me down

Beating me, beating me

Down, down

Into the ground

Screaming so sound

When Seth wakes up he feels the coolness of the sheets. His first thought is that Randy or Kane came back for him. He looks around and sees the cheap lamp and alarm clock and knows this isn't the room that a member of the authority would lower themselves to. He tries to sit up and pain rips through his body and he falls back wards. He blinks up when Dean appears above him again and Dean's hand is on his chest ordering him to stay down. Roman then comes into his line of sight and a cup is held to his lips which he drinks greedily from. Roman then pulls away and Dean comes back, he looks at Seth and Seth sees the blood that he left on Dean's cheek and he reaches out, running his finger over the smear. Dean catches Seth's hand and holds it. Tears come to Seth's eyes and he thinks this is a dream it has to be. Dean though whispers to him, it's not a dream and that he wasn't going anywhere. Seth closes his eyes and lets sleep reclaim him.. for the first time in months.. feeling safe.

Beating me, beating me

Down, down

Into the ground

Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two for you guys.

...

Dean paces in the room, it's been a couple days since they found Seth on the floor of the authority locker room, bleeding and beaten. Seth had been bed bound since and wouldn't even engage with him or Roman. Seth just stared at the bed when they tried to talk to him. Gone was the cocky asshole that had joined the Authority and abandoned them. Dean didn't even know when the changed happened or what the hell had happened. Seth had kept up that act in the ring. Dean never looked past it and now he was kicking himself for not. Something had happened backstage. The Authority had done something to their baby brother. Dean just wanted to go find them and make them pay but Roman had already ordered him not to.

Yeah Seth had claimed to bring him and Roman together and he made the Shield. He was partially right. Seth had come up with the idea and started the Shield on their path. Roman though fell into the leadership role backstage and in their everyday life. Dean never being one to follow orders often butted heads with Roman but in the end Roman's word was law. Seth always played peace keeper when he needed too.

Then there was the other side, when Him and Roman fell into bed together. It wasn't until after Seth left that Dean and Roman both processed something. Seth use to look at them with those sad eyes and began close off to them. He would often go to work out or for a walk to the end give them space. Dean suspected that Seth left because of his own emotions about their relationship. Roman though had been the one to say it didn't matter Seth left. Dean at the time agreed with him. Seeing the arrogant smirk on Seth's face and the way the Authority almost babied him.

Things seemed to go odd. Rumors of cries of pain and the way Seth pulled away from everyone. Dean wrote it off as Seth being a snot and wanting to suck more up to Hunter. Now when Dean thinks about their matches the way Seth would run and even cover certain spots to make sure Dean didn't hit there. From the looks of Seth's body now, if it looked like that when Dean fought him he understood why.

Seth body wasn't bruised from one beating there was more bruises on it that had been expertly covered by make up all over it. Mostly on his legs which would have been covered by his tights. Dean kicks the table and almost feels better when the leg breaks and the table falls over. Roman looks up from his chair at Dean and then looks at the bed where Seth sleeps.

"I'm certain the table is sorry now for .. what ever it did.. and my wallet is too when I pay for that," Roman states and then stands, gathering Dean to his chest, "talk"

Dean sighs and mumbles, "we should have known"

Roman looks down at Dean, "how though.. he didn't tell us."

Dean frowns and mumbles, "We should have known Ro."

Roman shakes his head and holds Dean close. Roman carried his own guilt on this. He was the leader.. he was the one that should have kept Seth with them. Ordered him.. something to keep him with them. Now they had a shell of the normal Seth Rollins laying in a bed and wouldn't talk to them.

Seth keeps his eyes closed not wanting either of the men in the room to know he was awake. Dean's kicking of the table woke him from his slumber. He was scared to talk to Dean or Roman, for fear they would kick him out. Everything was so hazy and muddled over the last two days. All he knew was he felt safer then he had for months.

Seth knew Hunter by now was looking for him and was by now pissed. Stephanie was more sadistic then her husband and by now she was angry. Seth could handle the beatings but Stephanie scared him. He just wanted to prolong the feelings of safety and security that where in him right now.

Seth's breath hitches when he feels a hand run through his hair and push it back from his face. He opens an eye and looks up at the gray eyes of Roman, who was watching him quietly.

"wondering what it would take to make you admit you where awake, " Roman states, "your going to talk to us today you know. I'm not giving you the choice to hide."

Seth tries to shake his head but yelps as Roman gently picks him up out of the bed, he has to grab the shorts he's wearing so they don't ride up. Dean watches from the wall, where he's leaning. Roman gently sets Seth down in the couch Dean moves and pulls a blanket off the bed and lays it over Seth's legs, more for him and Roman so they don't see the bruises and marks that cover his legs.

Roman sits by Seth and pulls him so he's leaning against Roman's side and Dean flops on Seth's other side. Seth blinks and is effectively pinned against Roman and Dean on the other side he wasn't going anywhere.

Roman turns on the TV and holds Seth, "you will be the end of today talk to Seth. When your ready but today."

Seth nods and his one hand rests on Roman's chest, feeling the heart beat. He then takes Dean's hand and holds it tightly, watching the TV but no paying attention. Dean doesn't know why Roman's not pushing but he decides to let Roman take the lead on this. Dean's style is more stab the problem in the heart and he doesn't think Seth would react well to that at the moment.

Seth squirms and then reaches for the remote turning off the TV, and Roman looks down at him.

"what do you want to know," Seth asks softly.

Roman looks down at Seth, "why did you leave?"

Seth takes a breath and plays with Dean's fingers as he talks, "The authority attacked me in the parking lot after the last match against Evolution. Stephanie said that if I didn't join them, they would never stop. She said that everything we went through would be nothing compared to what she would do to you guys. She said she'd make sure you never worked again in the industry." Seth takes a breath, "She also said she would out you guys too... and make sure that Jojo never saw you again Roman. I just... I wasn't going to let that happen to you guys. So I joined them."

Dean frowns behind Seth, Roman glares at the ceiling for a second.

Seth takes a another breath and then continues, "Everything was fine but when I couldn't deal with Dean, Hunter started to get angry. Randy already hated me was because I was the golden boy so he prodded Hunter on after Battle ground. Hunter flew into a rage and then attacked me. After that.. when ever one of them was angry or something didn't go well I was blamed."

Roman takes a breath and then tries to speak as calmly as he can, "that's what happened when we found you?"

Seth nod and whispers, "yes."

Dean has to bite his lip before he snaps.

Roman looks down at Seth, "why didn't you leave."

Seth fidgets, "Stephanie promised me if I left or tried to do anything to stop the beatings, She would go after you and Dean. I couldn't risk it. Roman you'll lose your daughter. "

Roman shakes his head, "Jessica wouldn't dare."

Seth shakes his head, "with Stephanie funding her lawyers and the legal battle, She would."

Roman pauses and then nods, actually agreeing with Seth. Jessica and him didn't split on good terms.

Seth nods and then Dean turns Seth to him, "I wouldn't let that happen."

Seth swallows and whispers, "I couldn't risk it. Even if I wanted to get away, I couldn't. Kane or Randy would room with me. I was always watched."

Dean nods, "I thought they where just protecting you from me."

Seth shakes his head, "no..They where worried I would turn or go to you guys. So they never left me alone."

Roman pauses and then asks, "so they're looking for you aren't they?"

Seth nods and whispers, "They may have thought I was stuck in arena for one night.. or went to the ER again, but they have to know by now I'm missing."

Dean cocks his head, "ER again?"

Seth nods and whispers, "I can't go to trainers or people would know.. so I would go to the ER when i needed stitches or help".

Dean grits his teeth and then stands up, pacing in front of Seth and Roman. Roman thinks quietly about what to do. He wasn't going to give Seth to the Authority but they needed a plan. While Roman was thinking, there was a knock on the door.

Dean walks over but has to jump back as the door is kicked open and Police enter the room. With guns drawn they take Dean and Roman down, and hand cuff them. They though grab Seth and pull him from the couch not hand cuffing him. Hunter walks in with a smirk looking around and Stephanie follows him.

Stephanie walks straight to Seth, "Seth we where worried."

Seth whimpers softly as he's held by the police. Hunter walks over and grips Seth by the back of the neck and pulls him towards the door. He though stops at the door to make sure Seth hears what Stephanie is going to say.

Steph smirks at Dean and Roman, "I want you both to understand that Seth is ours." She then holds up some papers and then throws them at Roman, "when Seth signed with with us, he signed that we control everything about him. He signed a slave contract. He is ours and there is nothing you can do about it."

Stephanie smirks and walks over to the door and gets in Seth's face, "anytime you run or try to leave the Police will bring you back. "

Seth shakes his head and whispers NO over and over again.

Stephanie steps through the door and walks away.

Hunter looks at Dean and Roman who are still cuffed on the floor, "See you guys are Raw.. won't we Sethie."

Hunter laughs and pushes Seth out of the room, down the hall way and outside with him.

Hunter shoves Seth against the limo and then pins him there, "You where bad Seth. You should have known better.. Get in the car."

Seth shakes his head as Stephanie opens the door and gets into the limo. Seth looks into the hotel and sees the police leaving the room where Roman and Dean where. Hunter though grabs Seth by the hair and makes Seth look at him.

"get in the car," Hunter growls and then pushes Seth towards the open door.

Seth climbs into the car and then Hunter follows. Seth shakes softly as he looks around the car, seeing Kane, and Randy. Randy smirks and watches Seth mouthing your mine.

After the cops takes the cuffs off Roman and Dean, Dean bolts from the room and run towards the entrance but can only watch as the limo pulls away.


	3. Chapter 3

(WARNING WILL ROBINSON WARNING ! READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE this chapter contains graphic sexual abuse Continue on at your own risk. If you don't want to read it. Wait for the next chapter.)

...

Seth is pushed down the hallway by Randy and Hunter at the authorities hotel. Hunter and Randy appear to be extremely pleased with themselves for dealing a blow to their rivals. Seth though feels like there's a lump of ice in his stomach as he walks through the hall ways, going where he's pushed without protest. He knew everything was too good to be true. He knew he would never leave this hell that was left of his life. Stephanie opens the door to penthouse suite and Randy pushes Seth into the suite.

"Sethie Sethie Sethie what are we going to do with you.." Stephanie hisses as she circles him, "We told you what would happen if you went to them."

Randy smirks and leans against the wall, "I think he needs to be punished Steph."

Stephanie backs up and nods her head, "I think so too."

She then motions, for Randy and runs a hand down Randy's arm, "you want him don't you?"

Randy licks his lips and Seth starts to back up away from the pair but right into Hunter's arms.

Hunter wraps his arms around Seth and puts his chin on Seth's shoulder, "Seth have you ever been with a man."

Seth shakes his head and whimpers as Randy stalks over to him. Randy sinks his hand into Seth's hair and pulls his head back. Hunter's arms tighten around Seth and Seth can barely breath. Randy puts his mouth over Seth's, kissing him softly. Seth whimpers and feels Randy push his bulge against Seth's crotch.

Stephanie walks over and runs a finger over Seth's chest and whispers, "Randy wants to play with you Seth.. I think it's time he gets his chance. Then I think Hunter will have his fun with you Seth. It's time you give us our money's worth."

Seth freezes and tries to pull away from Randy, but Randy bites his lip hard. Seth yelps and Randy pulls away. Hunter presses his hardiness against Seth's ass and grinds lighting against him. Randy Growls and runs his hands down Seth's chest leaving red marks from his nails and then rips the shorts off Seth. Seth panics and struggles, and Hunter laughs softly enjoying his captives torment.

Kane shakes his head and leaves the room and Stephanie giggles at the scene, "have fun boys." Stephanie then leaves the room as well to the master bedroom.

Seth's cries softly, unable to hold it in, "Please don't.. please.. "

Randy runs his fingers over Seth's cock and then takes a hold of Seth's hair. Hunter lets him go but only for Randy to drag Seth into the smaller bedroom. He throws Seth onto to bed and Hunter shuts and locks the door behind him. Seth scrambles to the other side of the bed but there's no where to go but against the head board which he curls into trying to make himself smaller.

Hunter goes to a bag that was placed on the dresser and pulls out leather cuffs. Randy contents himself with getting rid of his shirt.

Seth whimpers, "No.. please randy.." trying to plead with Randy once more.

Randy shakes his head and then reaches over and grabs Seth's ankle. Seth makes a last ditch effort and kicks Randy before bolting towards the door. He's though grabbed around the waist by Paul and lifted off the floor. Randy growls in anger and punches Seth hard across the jaw. Seth is stunned and that's all it takes for Paul and Randy to move as Unit and Seth is put on the bed on his stomach and his wrists cuffed to the head board.

Seth sobs softly as Randy finishes stripping out of his clothing. Hunter sits down in the chair and watches, feeling himself harden.

Randy leans over and bites Seth's shoulder before purring into Seth's ear, "I've been waiting to have to under me since I first saw you."

Seth shakes his head and whispers again, "please.. don't .. "

Randy grins and grips Seth's hips looking over the lean man's frame. He Forces Seth's legs apart and settles in between them. Hunter pulls out some lube from the bag and throws it to Randy. Seth bites his lip and tenses as Randy presses a lubed finger into him. Seth tries to imagine himself anywhere but here. He though isn't prepared when Randy pushes into his unprepared body. Randy sets a brutal pace, set more on making Seth pay and to take his own pleasure from Seth's pain. Seth cries and claws at the cuffs, feeling like Randy is breaking him in half.

Randy grabs Seth's hair and pulls his head back, "you like this boy.. "

Seth sobs but goes limp, giving up, the pain too much. Randy though slaps Seth's hip as he trusts into the man, enjoying every minute. Randy groans as he comes inside Seth, making Seth physically ill. Randy pulls up and slaps the back of Seth's head.

"so tight.. Hunter," Randy states and walks over, falling onto the couch.

Hunter watches and then stands up, pulling his shirt off. Seth just closes his eyes and prays, for all of this to end.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the room, Kane closes his eyes as he hears Seth cry out and the groans of Hunter. So this is what his career has come to.. Helping these people rape a young man. He looks at his phone and texts someone, knowing that he can't let this continue.

..

At Raw, Roman stands outside the Arena with Dean, waiting to catch a glimpse of Seth. They had still had Seth's bag from when they took him from the arena so they had his phone which was worrisome because right now Seth couldn't even call for help. They watch as the limo pulls up with the authority. Stephanie gets out and then Hunter. They both wave at Dean and Roman when they see them and laugh. Randy then gets out and pulls Seth with him. Seth though is pale and something else has changed.

Dean wants to kill every member of the authority at once and then feed their bodies to the Wyatt's buzzards. He can't and he knows it because if he went to jail it would just hurt Roman and Seth. He feels though his rage build as he sees the way Seth winces and tries to shy away as Randy puts his arm around him. Randy though pulls Seth against him and when Hunter points at Dean and Roman, Randy turns to face them.

Randy smirks at them and yells, "you missed out Roman and Dean.. He's not so tight anymore."

Tears come to Seth's eyes, as he thinks that Dean and Roman will hate him now. Dean though freaks and Roman grabs him, holding him back. Dean glares at Randy and then Hunter yelling that he is going end their careers for this. Randy smirks and wraps his arm around Seth's waist and leads him into the arena. Hunter looks at Dean and Roman and waves again, laughing. He enters the arena with Stephanie.

Dean gets free of Roman but he just takes his aggression out trash can, punching and kicking it, "I'll kill him".

Roman shakes his head, "Not right now Dean, we need help.."

They couldn't just go fight this contract in court it would bring everything out granted but then everyone would be out of jobs and none of them would work again in this industry. Also they're not even sure it's illegal. A search of the net last night by Roman proved that there are legally contracted Slaves. Usually in the more hard-core BDSM relationships but it was still legal and protected the masters in the relationship from criminal charges. Seth may not even if he wanted to be able to charge them with anything.

Dean paces and then looks at Roman, "they raped him."

Both Men feel just overwhelmed. Seth was contracted into this mess trying to protect them. This was their fault as much as his for not coming to them. Neither man knew what to do. Roman's eyes go wide when two people walk up to him and Dean saying they are here to help because of a friend.

...

Seth watches raw from the Authority locker room. Randy sits by him and has a possessive arm draped around Seth's shoulders. Randy smirks and pulls Seth close, with a fake sort of kindness.

Hunter smirks at the two of them, "awww look at the new couple"

Seth closes his eyes and then feels his face tipped up and Randy gently kisses him. Randy's hand though travels down Seth's chest and rests on his hip.

Stephanie ruffles Seth's hair and coos at them, "so cute."

Seth wants to vomit but holds it in as he feels his skin go cold. There wasn't a waking moment in the last week where he was left alone. If he wasn't under Randy or Hunter, he was watched by Kane in the Gym or helping Stephanie. They made it worse because now he couldn't even use the bathroom alone. Every aspect of his life was being dominated and controlled to the point where he seriously considered suicide.

Seth whispers that he needs some air. it was just something to try and get some space. Randy though takes that chance to grab him and pull him until he's straddling Randy's lap. Seth squeaks and Randy's hand settles on Seth's ass. Randy smirks and looks up at Seth, running his hand along Seth's ass.

"I don't think I want to let you go," Randy purrs and then pulls Seth down into another kiss.

Seth feels tears come to his eyes and Randy moves, rolling so Seth is under him and he's between Seth's legs.

No one is prepared though as Roman casually strolls into the room, looking very confident.

Hunter glares at him, "what the hell."

Hunter stands but Randy stays where he is, his hand slipping into Seth's pants as a show that Seth is his now. Seth squirms and attempts to pull Randy's hand out but Randy glares at him and he backs down. Dean walks into the office and glares daggers at Randy. If it wasn't for the plan, Dean may have gone to jail. The look of fear and sadness on Seth's face is too much for him.

Roman looks at Hunter, "I have a proposition for you."

Hunter smirks and looks at him, "do tell but make it fast or you might get more of a show then you bargained for.

Randy smirks and unbuttons Seth's pants and Seth grabs his hand lightly. Randy lets it slide and kisses Seth.

Roman looks at them, "One Match, me, Dean and tag partner vs you, Randy and Kane. You win.. You keep Seth and we leave the wwe. You're finally rid of us. We win.. Seth's contract is gone. You let him go."

Dean is glaring and watching Randy, but keeping his rage controlled.

Stephanie shakes her head, "not worth it."

Hunter though Steps forward and looks the two man up and down, "instead of gone from the wwe.. you rejoin the Authority.. the same way Seth is. I know for one would love to have you Roman.. under me."

Seth's eyes go wide and he shakes his head, "NO!"

Randy grabs Seth by the hair making him whimper and pulls his head back, "You don't speak unless spoken to."

Dean grits his teeth, "fine.. but we won't lose and Randy I'm going to make you pay for hurting Seth."

Hunter smirks, "so who's your tag partner."

Dean smirks wildly and steps out of the door way as Taker walks into the room. Randy and Hunter pale as they look at Taker.

Taker smirks at Paul, "still picking on little boys Paul."

Paul glares at Taker and takes a step forward, raging filling him.

Taker laughs and runs a hand down Hunter's cheek, "did I teach you nothing when you were with me boy. Maybe we need to revisit those lessons."

Dean raises his eyebrow not expecting this. Taker then turns and walks out of the room leaving a very angry Hunter in his wake, Roman and Dean looks at Seth and then the Authority. They then leave themselves.

Hunter is furious. Hunter pulls Seth up and punches him directly in the stomach. Seth cries out and doubles over crumpling to the ground. Hunter then grabs his hair and throws him against the wall and leaves him there in the corner.

Hunter never planned on his old master coming back to help those two. Hunter looks down at Seth and growls. The anger getting the better of him for a moment before he calms. Taker isn't even a wrestler anymore, what threat could he be. They can win this.. then they get the shield back with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Roman and Dean enter the ring and when Taker comes to the ring the crowd is on fire. The true cost of this match isn't announced to the crowd. Randy and Hunter then make their way with Kane following. The fight that ensues is brutal. Dean just wants blood and finally him and Randy take it to the outside of the ring, almost getting disqualified. Roman though gets tagged in and so does Hunter. Hunter gets the upper hand and moves to do the pedigree but Kane blind sides him with a chair while Taker distracts the Ref. Roman gets the pin. Then Dean attacks Randy again this time just going for blood.

Stephanie freaks in the locker room, slamming her hand onto the desk when she sees Hunter pinned. Seth is curled in the corner where Hunter left him. Stephanie storms over and slaps Seth, before grabbing his hair. She pulls and he moves, too scared to not listen anymore.

Stephanie hisses at him, "you think they won.. I'm going to make sure they don't win."

Stephanie opens the door and Signals the security around her office "put him in the limo GO."

Seth struggles but the security force is easily enough force him to go with them. Stephanie goes back into the office, not planning on living up to her end of the deal. She pulls out Seth's contract and means to take it with her. Stephanie doesn't hear the door opening. She though feels as Michelle McCool, Taker's wife, slams into her with all her height and weight, knocking Stephanie back against the wall. Michelle smirks at her and then kicks Stephanie in the stomach.

"that is for everyone you have tortured," Michelle growls.

Michelle looks around and then feels a small fear, Seth isn't there and she doesn't know where he is. She though picks up Seth's contract and leaves the room to look for Seth.

Roman and Dean leave the ring, leaving Hunter and Randy broken. Kane and Taker work the crowd to keep the attention on them. Roman leads Dean to their locker room, where Michelle promised to have Seth. He opens the door and see's Michelle in the room but no Seth.

Dean's eyes go wild, "WHERE IS HE?"

Michelle looks at them, "I don't know.. I looked through the arena.. he wasn't there.."

Dean runs out of the room screaming Seth and then takes off in one direction.

Roman pauses and then looks at Michelle, "We should have known that she would never live up to her end."

Taker walks in and Michelle explains while Roman leaves to look. Roman makes his way to the parking garage on the off chance Seth is in the limo. He moves to walk over to the car and throws the door open to find no one inside. Just then the security force with Seth walks into the garage.

Roman glares at them and sees Dean behind them, ready to pounce. Dean had been thinking the same thing about the limo and when he saw Roman staring down the 5 man security team with Seth, he wanted nothing more than to attack them.

"I'm going to give you to the count of 5 to let him go and leave, If you don't.. I'm not going to stop Dean." Roman states clearly.

Dean puts on his best glare at the team. The security force look at each other and then let Seth go who falls to his knees. Roman runs over and pulls Seth to him, holding onto him tightly and picking him up. Dean walks over and touches Seth's face. Michelle, Taker and Kane emerge from the arena as well having heard some of the security that they aren't paid enough to deal with this.

Taker looks at the three men and then looks at Kane and Michelle, "What now?"

Michelle shrugs and then states, "We take them to our place. I have Seth's contract but I don't trust that this is over. Besides it's best if we all deal with this together. Stephanie isn't going to play fair."

Kane nods and goes to get their car without a word, he already knew that Michelle and Taker would get roman to agree to come with them. Michelle walks over and touches Dean's back. Dean freezes but calms when he sees it's her.

Michelle looks at the three, "You're coming home with us."

Dean raises his eyebrow and then looks at Roman who nods. Stephanie knows where all of them live. The safer place is Taker's. At then there's 5 of them to deal with Stephanie is Roman's thought.

Dean follows Roman and whispers, "what now? We only have so much time off and Seth has no job even left. Hell I don't think we'll have jobs to come back to."

Roman shakes his head, "I'm not sure Dean.. But I don't have a better idea. Let's just take this one step at a time. "

There is a story two coming asap of the boys and how they deal with being reunited.

Thank you Syreina.


End file.
